leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maokai
}} Abilities . }} | or misses because of a blind effect. * Sap Magic is not affected by or , although the triggering Attack will still be negated. * Sap Magic's on-hit effect will not be consumed if Maokai is at full health. * Sap Magic will not trigger on attacks against structures. |spellshield = |additional = * Maokai can gain stacks from enemy champions not visible to him. * Barrage abilities, such as and , only grant one stack. |video=Maokai IVideo }} }} Maokai releases an arcane shockwave. Enemies within 100 units are knocked back and all affected enemies take magic damage and are slowed for seconds. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = 6 |cost = 45 |costtype = mana }} | }} Maokai transforms into a that quickly travels to a target enemy, deals magic damage (capped at 300 against minions and monsters) and roots it. |leveling = |range = 525 |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana }} | , , , , and . * Becoming untargetable will prevent damage from non-targeted spells, such as , as well as dropping aggro from turrets and AI units. ** Maokai will safely pass through * Possible Bug: Maokai is able to interact with as he passes over it. His target will become rooted when Maokai arrives at location, allowing him to "safely" root people (i.e. root without jumping in). |video=Maokai WVideo }} }} Maokai flings a sapling that deals magic damage on impact. |description2 = The sapling wards the nearby area, and will chase enemies that approach, exploding to deal magic damage and slowing enemies hit by 50% for 1 second. |description3 = Saplings last for 35 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 1100 |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | for up to seconds at 450 + Maokai's bonus movement speed. * The secondary explosion slows units by 50% for 1 second. * Initial impact and secondary explosion area are both . * Ward sight range is . * Sapling Toss grants vision of the target area even while the sapling in flight. * Unlike or , Saplings will continue to chase their target even if they lose sight. However, Saplings do not prioritize champions and will not change focus after they have selected a target. * Saplings are untargetable and invulnerable, but will appear on the map as a minion. |video=Maokai EVideo }} }} Maokai creates a magical vortex around himself, protecting him and allied champions by reducing damage from non-turret sources by 20% for a maximum of 10 seconds. |description2 = When the effect ends the absorbed energy is released, dealing magic damage to enemies within the vortex's range, plus bonus magic damage based on the damage stored by the damage reduction effect. |leveling2 = (+ 2 per damage absorbed) |range = 475 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} | }} References cs:Maokai de:Maokai es:Maokai fr:Maokai pl:Maokai pt-br:Maokai ru:Maokai zh:茂凯 Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Tank champion Category:Mage champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Snare champion Category:Sight champion